


What Death Feels Like

by IdiotStarfish



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Murder, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdiotStarfish/pseuds/IdiotStarfish
Summary: Have you ever wondered what death felt like?A long time ago, Bim Trimmer had, and he'd certainly never expected the answer he got.





	What Death Feels Like

Bim tapped his fingers against his leg, humming a bit to himself as he spun around in his chair. Wilford was having one of his moods, so working wasn't really something he had to worry about today. Everyone was staying in their rooms, waiting for Wilford to snap out of it. Everyone was safe. 

Or, at least, that had been what he'd originally thought.

Normally, he'd be with his boyfriends on these days, but they understood that he needed a day to spend alone every once in a while. Nothing was more refreshing to him than the sound of silence and gentle serenity of solitude, but it was rare for him to ever get that. 

He took a sip of coffee from the mug on his desk, wiping off his glasses when the warm drink fogged them up. Everything was quiet, everything was peaceful, and everything was —

The door was kicked open to reveal a panting Eric Derekson, one of the newest egos. "M-Mr. Trimmer! Wil — t-the Jims — they —" He stuttered, words rushed and incomplete. 

"Hey, hey, hey, Eric, I need you to slow down, alright?" Bim said, walking over to grab Eric's hands. "Breathe, Eric. Now, slowly, what's going on?"  
"T-The Jims were in the studio, I-I'm not s-sure why, and apparently W-Wilford came in. One of them t-texted me while the o-other distracted him, a-and they told me to get you. S-Something about you knowing how t-to calm him down?" 

Bim was rushing to the studio as soon as he finished. It was true that he'd managed to get Wilford to snap out of it a few times, but he'd never been this determined to do it. That asshole thought he could hurt Bim's brothers? Over his dead body. 

He hadn't realized he'd actually been serious when thinking that at that point. 

He entered the studio, ignoring the fact that he was pretty sure he'd heard Dark call his name questioningly, and went backstage, where he could hear three familiar voices arguing. 

"Wil!" He stood in front of the two Jims and the twins immediately cowered behind him, crouching down so they'd be hidden from the bubblegum bitch a few feet away. "Wil, please, put the gun down." He begged, hearing the door to the studio open. 

Wilford shook his head. "No. Why should I?! I'm in a big-ass building with people I don't know, I have no clue where the fuck I am, and nobody will fucking talk to me!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Bim saw Anti, Dark, and the Host looking at him, wordlessly asking if he'd need any help with this. He subtly shook his head and pointed at them for the Jims, and the twins rushed over to them, Dark letting them hide behind him just as Bim had done. 

Anti twirled his knife around in his fingers — something he did not only to calm himself down, but also to get himself prepared to use it. The Host had his bat in one of his hands, and Dark's aura was ringing at a high pitch. 

"Wil, I get it. You're confused, and you don't know what's happening, but I can't exactly explain it well with a gun pointed at me." Bim outstretched a hand, palm out in a way that would let Wilford give him the gun without the two of them needing to get too close to each other. 

"Please, Wil. I just need you to give me the gun, and it'll all be okay."

At that moment, something in Wilford's mind clicked. He suddenly remembered a dapper man in a suit and tie — was it a normal tie or a bow tie? He couldn't remember — and remembered his gelled hair. He remembered a man about the size as whoever he was talking to right now. And then, finally, he remembered his name.

"Damien?" He asked, voice barely a whisper. Bim shook his head. "No, Wil. I know I look like him, but I'm not Damien." The Host was about to pull Bim out of the way, but he was too slow. 

"Then I don't care." 

Before the Host could reach him, there were two bullets in his side and one in his chest. Before Dark and Anti got to his side, he was on the ground, and his heartbeat was gone.

—

Have you ever wondered what death felt like?

A long time ago, Bim Trimmer had, and he'd certainly never expected the answer he got. 

Death felt like fire, but also ice.

It was burning, excruciating, and made him feel sick, but he also felt numb, and cold. He could feel some kind of breeze on his face, but at the same time, he couldn't. Was that even a breeze? He couldn't tell; his eyes wouldn't open yet. 

The fiery feeling spread from his chest all throughout his body, bringing him agony, but also a strange sense of peace. The pain was unbearable, and yet he could barely feel it. 

Death felt like opening the birthday present that you'd been eyeing all day, only to find that it was boring and useless, and for some reason, you weren't at all surprised by it. 

Death felt like inky shadows cooling you off, making you shiver, but it also felt like the sunrays filtering through the branches of the tree you're sitting under. It felt...odd? Yes, 'odd' was the most accurate description he could think of. Everything about death was opposites going against each other. Odd, indeed.

Bim forced himself to stop thinking of ways to describe it and pried his eyes open. He was surprised by the fact that he could see clearly, meaning he had his glasses on still. He would've thought they'd slip off during literal death. This was the only time they'd ever been convenient for him. 

He seemed to be in some strange version of the void. He was hanging on the wall by shackles on his wrist, and below him was inky black water. There were doglike creatures around him, simply floating in the air around him. They had the kind of aura to them that a fading ego did, so he felt immediately distrusting towards them. 

He wasn't entirely sure how to get out, but he did know one thing: he refused to die without knowing if the Jims were okay. Refused to die without saying goodbye to his lovers. And he sure as hell refused to die without making a bunch of death puns. He tugged at the shackles, inspecting how they were made for a moment. 

They were tightly bound to his wrists, so slipping out of them wouldn't work. The chain used to connect him to the wall didn't look too strong, so it wouldn't take much to break them if he had the right tools, but he didn't, so he could cross out that idea.

The chains ended on small rectangles of metal. It didn't exactly look designed for efficiency, so Bim decided those would be his best bet. He didn't exactly think out a plan for this, so he just pulled on them as hard as he could. He used his feet to help push himself away from the wall, forcing himself to ignore the pain in his shoulders as he continued. 

After a moment, the pain in his shoulders mixed with the painful heat and strange numbness became too much, and he pulled his aura out from deep inside him, making it help him separate the metal from the wall. The shackles soon snapped off the wall, and he fell headfirst into the black water below him. He saw a light at the bottom of the water, and the familiar energy of it immediately urged him toward it. 

Being around the light made him feel as though he was enveloped in one of the Host's gentle but strong embraces; the kinds that would make a bad day good in just seconds.

It made him feel the safety that he did when cuddling with Dark, and feeling the demon's gentle kisses being pressed against his forehead.

He felt the powerful love that came when Anti pulled him in for one of the glitch's famous kisses, and the sudden feeling of feeling protected not because you were weak, but because you were loved.

He glanced at the surface one last time, shuddering as he saw the dog-like creatures staring at him, before swimming down to the bottom. Despite not breathing for a few moments, he didn't feel at all deprived of oxygen, and the sudden feeling of relief when he touched the bright light and found himself awake and alive would've been totally worth the loss of breath. 

Bim tried to stand, only to immediately fall to the floor again, all his strength suddenly gone. He could feel powerful pains in his side and chest, and he leaned against the leg of a nearby table. He groaned softly in pain, sitting there for a few moments until he finally managed to stand. 

He stumbled into the studio, propping himself up on the wall for a moment before continuing. Most of the lights in the hallway were off, so Bim guessed most of the others would be asleep. But it didn't matter who was awake; Bim just had to know if the Jims were okay. That was the only thing that mattered at the moment. 

He made his way upstairs and down the hall to their room. He opened the door a bit, seeing the two Jims cuddling on their couch in front of the TV, and he could hear sniffling coming from them both. He quietly shut the door behind him, leaning against it. "I'll take it you two are awake, then?"

The Jims shot up, staring at him with wide, red, puffy eyes. "B-Bim..?" Cameraman Jim whispered, standing up. Bim nodded, smiling brightly at him. The twins ran towards him, pulling him into a group hug, that eventually ended in the three of them on the floor, Reporter Jim sobbing into Bim's chest as the other two desperately tried to calm him down.

After around twenty minutes, the twins were somehow asleep and he could only put pillows under their heads and wrap them in blankets, since there was no way in hell he'd be able to carry them into their beds. He couldn't even do that with his normal strength; he'd just hurt all of them if he tried in this state.

He stepped back into the hallway, slowly making his way to the room he shared with the other three. Bim could see from all the way across the hall that the light was still on, meaning they were all awake. He stopped at the door, about to go in, but suddenly decided it wouldn't feel right to just barge in there without giving them any chance to know someone was coming in.

He knocked on the door a few times, not saying anything. The few noises that were coming from the room hushed immediately. Bim guessed they were checking his aura; just to be sure it was actually him. 

After a moment of silence, he heard Dark's quiet, "Bim? Is that you?" The small voice crack broke his heart, and he opened the door, flashing a small smirk at the three of them. "Heya, guys."

No one said anything for a moment, Dark and Anti staring at him while the Host had his head in his hands. "You guys didn't think I'd die without making a pun about it, did you?" After a few seconds, Anti, teary-eyed, smirked at him and Dark chuckled quietly, smiling. The Host said nothing, but stood up and pulled Bim into an embrace — the same kind of embrace Bim had felt so clearly when he was in the water. Dark and Anti quickly joined them, pushing the questions they had aside for a moment to focus on Bim.

The show host hadn't cried this entire time. He made it through the physical pain without a single tear. He'd managed to stop the tears around the Jims. But there, wrapped safely in the arms of his lovers, Bim bawled. The adrenaline was lowering by the second, and he finally realized that there'd been a chance that he'd never feel this again. Never be safe in the arms of the people he loved so dearly. But it was all okay. Because that hadn't happened, and a single look at the three faces around that would always be enough proof for him.


End file.
